


Gone Boy 消失的爱人

by Youngyajiao



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Will, Falling In Love, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is obsessived with Will's brain, Inspired by Gone Girl (2014), M/M, They got marrid, Will is missing, 又名：我的危险丈夫, 消失的爱人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngyajiao/pseuds/Youngyajiao
Summary: Will和Hannibal结婚五年，纪念日当天 Will离奇失踪，随着调查的不断深入，案件似乎越发往奇怪的方向发展…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

> 三刷电影产物，没看过也没关系，因为剧情大改

每当Hannibal思及他的丈夫，总是最先想到那人的头。当他们处在一起，面对面坐在沙发上，或者蜷缩进床铺，伴随着手指穿过柔软的栗色卷发，他会想象敲开可爱的头盖骨，掘出他的大脑，试图找到答案。这一想法冒出的次数多到他不愿承认的地步。

Hannibal自诩不是一个暴力的人，一个无缘无故攻击他人或者面对挑衅大打出手的人。

他喜欢掌控一切。

尽管他恼于承认，但是婚姻的基本问题仍然令他困惑。你在想什么？你感觉如何？这些问题，他通常无需多问，也不愿多问。因为职业的关系，许多人对他怀有尊敬亦或是忌惮之情，也可能二者皆有。

但Will? 不... 他不是其中之一，Will... 完全与众不同。

当他轻抚Will头发的力道不知不觉变得更似一种粗暴的拉扯，他无法阻隔自己浮想联翩，那些问题。

你在想什么？你感觉如何？

Will被一股蛮力惊醒，他抬起头，从Hannibal的手中挣脱，转身，惊恐地睁大了蓝色的眼眸，其间没有丝毫睡意。Hannibal试图摆出一副无辜和愧疚的样子，但他知道Will能在瞬间识破他的面具，也知道这个男人清楚地读懂了他的想法。而悬在空中的问题，是他们两个都曾在某些时刻或多或少地扪心自问过的问题。

**_What have we done to each other?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**2月14日 10:21**

Hannibal尽量摆出一副真诚的样子，面对来访女士的喋喋不休。他极少受理婚姻咨询，无聊，乏味，由眼泪开始到眼泪结束，泪腺的过度分泌使空气中漂浮着一股难以言明的味道，像是铃兰混合着鼠尾草，多少有些甜腻，但谁也没法对上帝说不。那人与其说是来治疗，不如说单纯想找个倾诉对象。一连串有关婚姻的控诉，中间几乎没有停顿，这给了Hannibal足够的时间在自己的思维宫殿徜徉，唯一需要做的只是适时递上餐巾盒。

"Lecter医生您结婚了么？"

Hannibal被打断时正逢雅纳切克的《耶奴发》一曲终了，通常他很少允许病人针对自身以外进行提问，但或许是今天的敏感性又或者是思绪没彻底收住，他想到了口袋里小小的圆环，工作时他从未佩戴首饰，外科医生期间留下的后遗症，但他总会把它放在触手可及的地方，随后假装升起一抹浅浅的微笑。

"是啊，五年了"

"哇，这点真有些出乎意料，您看起来一点也不像已婚人士"

他但笑不语，不着痕迹地把话题引开，下意识摸了摸无名指。

听起来虽然年岁久远，但又恍如昨日…

 **日记 Ⅰ**  
  
在一众身份名词中，我勉强可以称作teacher 或者counselor 甚至trouble marker但绝对不属于writer ，唯一与写作沾边的活动是在专业期刊上发表被编辑删减的像狗屎一样的论文，但我现在写的东西，与职业无关。我只是单纯想记录此刻的心情。  
  
我遇见了一个男人  
  
一个优雅，迷人，热辣，性感的男人  
  
考虑到我周围推心置腹的朋友并不太多(我竟然真的用了推心置腹这个词，老天)，更不可能在课堂上对着我的学生大谈恋爱史，我决定把初见的场景记录下来，这完全值得  
  
那是在冬天，我受邀参加一个学术交流晚宴，(老实说我已经记不太清为什么当初没有推辞，虽然我吃这碗饭，但不代表有多热爱。总之我就是去了)穿着出席葬礼才会穿的西装，在十二月的巴尔的摩。进门不过五分钟，我毫不意外的迷失在无止尽的握手,自我介绍和好奇地打量中，浑身上下所有毛孔都在叫嚣着逃跑。事实上我也真的这么做了，如果没有那杯该死的香槟，可能也不会有后面的故事发生。  
  
是的，电视剧三俗情节，我转身时撞到了侍者，于是那堆黄色的液体在我身上玩了个滑滑梯。（再次印证我是个trouble maker的事实）我还能说什么呢，唯一能埋怨的还是自己，原本就不该过来，所以当对方拼命表示遗憾时，我挥了挥手，只想赶紧离开。周围人无不同情的看着我，但我不在乎，就在转身的刹那，他出现了，我甚至没留意那人是从哪出来的，他从胸前的口袋里掏出一张手帕（这个年代竟然真的有人随身携带手帕），递给了我，而我愣愣的接了过去。完全不记得他说了什么，周围又恢复了之前的热闹。我胡乱擦了擦本想归还，但看着白色方巾上染着黄色斑块，生理上一阵恶寒。他似乎看出了我的尴尬，表示无伤大雅，然后我知道了他的名字。  
  
Hannibal Lecter  
  
极赋异域风情。我喜欢这个名字，毫无疑问  
  
但我表面上依然纹丝不露，磕磕巴巴的表达了感谢，眼神还落在那人的衣领（这很失礼，我知道，但我控制不住自己）  
  
对话如同共舞，而舞蹈需要伙伴。我无疑是那种会在中途踩中对方脚趾的舞伴，但Hannibal始终优雅从容的回应。他和一些人显然彼此熟稔，不停地有人过来问好，或加入谈话，语气中透露的亲密几乎让我嫉妒。他们没有身体接触，但一种私人的氛围笼罩了他们，相互之间的距离、身体语言和精准的用词无不显示出他们是志同道合的老友。周围的人来来往往，Hannibal唇边的笑意始终没有消减。  
  
“你应该成为一名政客。”我恨自己的心直口快，什么话都带点讽刺的意味。他完全有理由转身离开，但他没有，他自称相比政客更愿意成为一名鉴赏家，品味艺术。  
  
我自嘲对这方面一窍不通，但他宣称我在妄自菲薄，  
  
“艺术的目的在于传达真相但又非真相本身，就像你作为警察，二者殊途同归”  
  
很难形容当时这话在我心中引起的震颤，但毫无疑问这是第一次有人用“艺术”来形容我的职业，我在那晚首次抬头与他四目相对，Hannibal的眼睛幽深难辨，如凿的颧骨无比醒目，头发整齐的梳在脑后，身着黑色燕尾服，宽肩窄腰，尽显高贵和优雅。他的目光含笑，但又无比真诚。  
  
我的心跳突然有些紊乱，之后谈了些什么也记不太清，总之说了很多很多，可能比我课堂上说的还要多，我从来不是一个健谈的人，但是莫名对Hannibal敞开了心扉。那晚他送我回家（同样不记得这是怎么发生的），冬夜里特有的寒风呼啸着拍打窗户，光秃秃的枝干呈鹿角状弯曲，车内维持着怡人的温度，像是黑暗中唯一存在的实体。  
  
他把车开进车道，但我没有立即下车，潜意识里想说点什么作为今晚的结束。Hannibal没有催促，我的目光飘向窗外但没有实际焦点，远处站着一排树，参天而立，几乎与天空连成一条直线，我看见一只牡鹿从阴影中探身，耳边是Hannibal清浅的呼吸声。  
  
“你看见了什么”  
  
这话没头没尾，像极了一个精神病人的胡言乱语，何况对方是名精神病医生  
  
但他没有惊讶，只停顿了一小会儿，接着用手拖住我的脸，和他面对面  
  
“我看见了你，只有你”  
  
他热切的目光像是要把我拆之入腹  
  
于是我吻了他，而他没有拒绝  
  
  
 *********  
  
相比于缅怀过去，Hannibal更崇尚把握现在。人们把过去的事情一遍又一遍的在脑海里重复，无非是想回味某一刻的情绪，其中悔恨居多，但Hannibal不需要，他从不后悔，换句话说，他从来不做让他后悔的事  
  
他的每一次行动都经过严格思量，精密谋划，工作上他是一丝不苟的Lecter医生，私下里他是从不犯错的Chesapeake Ripper。但要说这么多年来有什么事超出他的预期，答案是肯定的，只有一件，准确的说是一个人：Will Graham  
  
Will闯入他的视线绝非偶然，无论是作为开膛手案的专属顾问还是FBI的特别探员，Hannibal都有必要对他深入了解。  
  
一头棕色的卷发永远杂乱无章，皮肤苍白的像是长期缺乏光照或营养，那双眼睛最为灵动但永远规避镜头，像只受惊的小鹿。这是Hannibal对Will 的第一印象，来自犯罪揭秘。Freddie不止一次对Will的共情天赋大做文章，用词极端且险恶，疯子？神经官能症患者？偏执狂？人格障碍？警界奇葩？杀手同谋？FBI的最后一根稻草？Will也荣升其网站的常驻嘉宾  
  
Hannibal毫不意外的发现，自己对那人的兴趣与日俱增，但在他真正采取行动之前，上天就帮他们安排了一场戏剧化的见面。  
  
Hannibal很少主动帮人解围。相比于获得感谢，他更喜欢咀嚼品味人类的负性情感。但这同样也有例外，和上一个问题一样，答案依然是Will Graham。他需要一份契机把他们相连，需要和他面对面进行交谈。  
  
Freddie或许是名敬业的记者但显然不是位合格的摄影师。Will的卷发可以媲美波提切利，正因为凌乱，反而增添了几分灵动与狂野。纤长的睫毛随着每次说话上下舞动，隐匿其中的则是一片醉人的蔚蓝。  
  
尽管Will大部分时间避开了对视，这通常给人粗鲁而无礼的感觉，足以预定一张名片。但当对方换做是Will，相比于愤怒，Hannibal体会更多的是好奇。  
  
天堂和地狱可以同时在头脑中发生转换，他的大脑无疑是一个Hannibal乐意去探索的秘密花园。这股吸引力如此快速地从身体层面蔓延到精神层面，仅在一两次推杯换盏之间  
  
社交晚宴对于社交障碍者而言，堪称灾难。但他依然"不解风情"地在与Will谈话中途接受他人的示好。他能感到Will浑身散发出的恐惧焦虑以及微乎及微的…嫉妒？有趣，Will努力拉低存在感的行为恰恰暴露了内心渴望他人接近的心愿。  
  
这个男人兼具柔软与强硬，鲁莽而恐慌，骄傲而脆弱。他就像一个矛盾的集合体，吸引着Hannibal亦步亦趋  
  
所以当面对Will主动索吻，Hannibal无从拒绝。  
  
  
 **日记 Ⅱ**  
  
我要结婚了，Will 他妈的 Graham要结婚了，我知道这理应多一些形容词，比如高大伟岸，智慧非凡以便自我拔高，但事实是我平凡的不足为奇，却要和一个世界上所有褒义词的合集，我的丈夫——Hannibal Lecter博士，结婚了  
  
我不想表现的自命不凡或者疯疯癫癫，但是我他妈要结婚了，而这仅仅发生在我们相识的三个月后  
  
迄今为止的人生中，我总是刻意避开伴有义务和责任的境遇，不被人际关系的复杂性束缚，独自一人自由而安静地生活，这是我的一贯追求。当然，是在遇见我的丈夫之前。他改变了一切。  
  
我不由自主地渴望Hannibal的接近，享受他未言明的占有欲。我自问这是怎么发生的，但对答案毫不意外。  
  
过去的我，典型的狄更斯小说中的孤儿形象，弱小无助，一旦有狂风刮来，就得躲在暗处试图紧抓住什么，以防被卷走。  
  
他是我的锚亦或是桨，当我在寒夜里浮沉，他会确保我落归原处。  
  
我像个思春少女一样坠(fall)入爱河，在此之前我曾在屋顶上摔过，从楼梯上摔过，甚至在一览无余的平地上也摔过几次。但我从没像这回这样心甘情愿，结结实实，满脸笑意的甘愿认栽。  
  
我要结婚了！我知道这是第四遍，但是 hey，不管是谁读到这个，你必须记住：这是我的日记，我可以重复无数遍  
  
婚期定在2月14日，情人节。Hannibal声称要让世间所有的爱侣共享我们的喜悦  
  
这是我三十多年来用过的最大胆的词汇，我觉得我会幸福  
  
  
 **2月14日 11:02**  
  
Hannibal送走了今天最后一位病人，今天是他和Will的结婚周年，所以他提前取消了下午的预约。早在几天前他就确定了菜谱，现在回家刚好可以着手准备午餐。  
  
他忍不住想起了Will，他的丈夫，他可爱又不自知的欲望之源。Hannibal无数次庆幸在五年前向Will求婚，用一枚圆环把那迷人的头脑紧紧锁在身边。  
  
大多数人在身处险境时更能体会到快感，这话一点也没错。五年来他在Will的眼皮底下犯案，无数次被夜半Jack打开的急电吵醒，但他从不抱怨。Will看完自己设计后眼底的黑暗足以弥补一切。  
  
今天的餐点昨晚已经大致备好，肉品来自一位出言不逊的男性职员，他在三天前的交通堵塞中突然岔道，面对Hannibal无声的指责更是毫不悔改。他邀请了夫夫俩共同的朋友Jack和Alana作伴，Will对此没什么意见，表示早晨会在家批改学生作业。  
  
Hannibal将戒指戴回无名指，穿上大衣，突然座机响了。他原想就此无视，但来电取自专线。知道的号码的人并不太多，他只得重新走向桌子，抬起听筒  
  
"谢天谢地，Hannibal，你接了电话"  
  
是Jack  
  
他又看了眼时钟，11:10，有什么话不能当面说  
  
"怎么了"  
  
那人犹豫了几秒，再开口时有些吞吞吐吐  
  
"我希望你保持冷静…我现在正在你家…"  
  
"Jack？"  
  
"我怀疑Will可能发生了意外"  
  
Hannibal心头一紧  
  
"说清楚"  
  
"Will失踪了"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情参考S01E06

**2月14日 11:30**

Hannibal赶到家时，房子已经被黄色隔离带团团围住，除非宴会，别墅很少允许这么多人进进出出，微不可查的皱眉，Jack恰好从人群中望了过来，脸上的表情掺杂着不满，恼怒和关切之意。两人在半空中交换了个眼神

"医生"

Hannibal穿过隔离带

"Jack，这到底是怎么回事"

"你还是自己来看吧"

Jack在前面引路，Alana正在跟一位探员说着什么，Buster和Winston分别在她的脚两边摆尾，她的肩膀耷拉下来，一副很疲惫的样子，甚至没注意到他们从身边路过，两人径直走进屋内。

Hannibal的家巧妙的融合了异域风情和旧时代的魅力，昂贵的古董旁插着色彩艳丽的羽翎，枝杈蔓延的鹿角横亘在侧面墙体中央，每一处地面都被巴洛克风格的地毯所覆盖，整座场景充满了典雅和艺术感，使不断涌入的探员们显得格格不入。

Hannibal忍不住设想有朝一日他落入法网，警方是否也会像这般这样，粗暴的闯入他的私人领域，不知餍足地试图在每一件家具和藏品上寻找开膛手的专属印记。尽管他并不留恋自己的所有物，这个想法依然令他厌恶地撅起了嘴唇。

途中偶遇法医组的三人，Hannibal跟他们点头示意，那些人的表情如出一辙的复杂难言

Jack最终在书房门口停住了脚步，半侧过身子…

"初步断定，这是第一案发现场"

Hannibal终于知道他们一众反应的原因

首先映入眼帘的是房间左侧被整个掀翻的茶几，玻璃完全碎开，像锯齿状的钻石一样四散而落；旁边是一杯同样遭此噩运的咖啡，部分液体已经和地毯合二为一;书桌上的电脑依然开着，画面中是Will下堂课的课件，桌角简单摞着学生作业，表面红色的批改痕迹格外惹眼。

即便Hannibal没有Will那般强大的共情能力，但环境中的一切都传达了一条显而易见的讯息：Will在取完咖啡回来时遭遇了突袭。

他察觉到Jack对他的打量，于是谨慎的选择将话语权交给对方，好扮演一个处于震惊状态的丈夫形象。

"我和Alana大约十一点到达，敲门时发现门没关，觉得很奇怪，喊了几声也没人回应，直接进来后发现了这个，于是我就打电话叫来了同事，很抱歉没提前知会你一声"

"无妨"Hannibal揉了揉太阳穴，他鲜少外露情绪，也知道这个动作往往意味着心烦意乱，尽管他此刻疑惑居多，但不介意被动的"心烦"一把

"我们换个地方谈谈吧"

Hannibal并非编内人员，没有权限踏进房间，他点了点头，最后看了眼现场，注意到书桌靠下位置粘了几张黄色便利贴，随后转身跟着对方返往客厅。

两人在沙发上坐定，Jack叹了口气，率先打破了沉默。

"Lecter医生，鉴于我们互相认识这么久，我也就不兜圈子了"

"好的，请讲"

"我很好奇为什么家里没有安保系统？"

Hannibal眨了眨眼，"整栋房子的装潢基本遵循了古朴这一主题，我无意用现代科技打破这份和谐，Will也对这方面不甚在意"

Jack颔首似乎认同了这份解释，"Will虽然没有受过专业训练，但基本的防身技能还算合格，何况新奥尔良时也有多年外勤经验，按说不会轻易被撂倒…"

Hannibal将一条腿交叠在另一只腿上，示意他继续

"今天并非周末，因为纪念日的缘故Will才请假在家 ;犯人敢在白天作案，无疑极其狡猾也非常大胆;他知道屋子缺少安保系统，料定Will只身一人，时间把握相当精确，在第三方介入之前做到了速战速决"

"这个人要么对你们非常熟悉，要么已经秘密监视了你们有段时间了，男性可能性更大，Will很可能被用某种手段制服，挣扎痕迹较少，书桌靠近地面一侧有明显的荧光反应"

"路口的监控显示，医生你于八点一刻离开，在这之后，附近并无可疑车辆通过，Will的车也始终停在车库，行车记录仪同样证实他早晨没有出门"

"顺便请问，家里的钥匙除你们俩以外还有没有其他人持有?"

"不，只有我们"Hannibal答道

"门窗没有被破坏的痕迹，很可能是Will主动开门，换句话说，Will很可能认识袭击者，再或者，袭击者自己进入了屋内…"

"你在暗示是我攻击了我的丈夫么"

Hannibal挑起了眉毛，身体微微前倾，嘴边挂着一丝冷笑

"无意冒犯，我只是根据现有证据作出一种合理推断"

他自知Crawford说的并没有错，但被扣上一个嫌疑犯的身份不仅莫名其妙而且十分脱离体面，很快小报记者就会对其大肆渲染，这种时候更不能指望Freddie的狗嘴能吐出什么象牙

"通常情况下，我们不会马上把这件事当作失踪案来处理。 需要24小时进行确认。但考虑到现场情况还有最近激增的暴力犯罪事件，以及Will本身职业的特殊性... ... 不排除往期罪犯报复的可能"Jack再次叹气， “像往常一样... ... 我们会非常、非常认真地对待这件事。”

"谢谢"他冷冰冰的开口，双手交叠在身前

"我们正在追踪Will的手机和信用卡。 还会组织搜索，张贴传单。 适当透露给媒体，引起大家重视"

Hannibal的脸色没有丝毫改善，但他并不觉得Will会有性命之忧，尽管没什么根据，只是一种直觉。空气里混杂的气味过多，Will的味道几乎微不可闻，这让他不可抑制有些恼怒

很快Beverly等人过来依次提取了Hannibal的指纹等信息，他全程不发一言，想到今天本该是两人的结婚周年

**日记 Ⅲ**  
  
我最初得到这本书的目的是要把它变成一本日记，因为写日记被推荐为某种治疗方法。我不太记得是谁的主意了，可能是Hannibal的，或者我在别什么地方读到的，但它的确是一种简单而有效的方式来表达和处理痛苦。  
  
快乐是短暂的唯有痛苦历久弥新  
  
写在纸上的东西总比意识里的更加深刻(天呐，我怎么像个期期艾艾的小姑娘，这不是我)  
  
"婚姻是爱情的坟墓"，这句话就是狗屎，在我看来二者根本了无相关，与之相比我更加认同"婚姻就是长期卖淫"，我不想自我贬低，但是Lecter和我的婚姻，让我变成了一个彻头彻尾的婊子，他不仅上了我还搅乱了我的脑子和生活。  
  
这是婚后第四个年头，我们争吵的次数屈指可数。不，准确的说是一次也没有。Lecter是个十分注重自我管理的男人，不仅在于他的外表还有他的情绪。试想谁会在整整四年都不动怒呢，当然并不是说我多么容易惹人生气，但这很奇怪不是么  
  
我们的婚姻顺风顺水甚至可以称为寡淡无趣，他不能忍受任何混乱和粗鲁，但我精神崩溃时，总会无意识多说几个Fuck。  
  
说真的，最初和他结婚，Jack还表示过欣慰，当时恰逢开膛手沉寂多年再次现身，他需要我保持稳定，有什么比家里就有个免费的精神医生更好的呢  
  
但我讨厌被分析，深恶他妈的痛绝  
  
但是Hannibal，他总是装作不经意的对我进行分析，他以为他是谁，弗洛伊德？像个烦人的老爹，还指望我对他百依百顺产生依恋  
  
我的身上没有丝毫艺术性，但他是个连早餐都能做出感恩节架势的人  
  
为了他，我做出了最大程度的让步，甚至把原有的七只狗缩减到了两只，他知道他们对我的意义，但他什么也没做。  
  
Hannibal Lecter喜欢牺牲我，重要的是为他而牺牲。

  
 **2月15日 02:46**  
  
凌晨两点，城市还沉浸在白夜营造的虚假幻相中。远处的路灯透过窗帘缝隙，在天花板上映出转瞬即逝的虚影，像水鱼从长河中倏然摆尾，一闪而过。  
  
Hannibal意识清醒的躺在黑暗里，他很少陷入这种未知状态，显然低估了Will失踪这件事对他的影响。这么多年来，他乐于伤害Will，但总会确保张弛有度。每个心智健全的人，多多少少都曾盼望自己所爱的人死去。他渴望亲手杀死Will，用死亡赋予其生命永恒和不朽。但同时，他又想让他好好活着，体会在他的"悉心栽培"下，由对方成长而带来的喜悦。  
  
不可否认，将两种截然对立的强烈欲望施加于同一个人身上实属罕见。而更有趣的是，虽然Will不知不觉地将Hannibal卷进了矛盾之中，但他发现自己并不能因此而怨恨Will，甚至嫉妒他的成功。  
  
Will不该被当做精致的茶杯，单单用作招待贵宾。他是房间的猫鼬，身体里野性和强大的一面足以对抗任何正义或者邪恶。  
  
枕头上还留有Will前一晚造成的褶皱，Hannibal故意侧过身子，腾出一半空间，所呈的姿势，刚好与那道皱痕遥遥相望  
  
 **同一时刻**  
  
Jack放下手里的书，取下眼镜，习惯性的看向床的另一边，空空如也，后知后觉的想起Bella正在欧洲出差。他苦笑的摇摇头，嘲笑自己的多愁善感和健忘，关灯，正准备躺下，突然电话响了。  
  
一种奇怪的感觉浮上心头，他顿了一会儿，随即拿起听筒。  
  
"喂?"  
  
"Jack…Jack…"  
  
"请问是哪位?"  
  
"Jack…我是 Will…"  
  
 **2月15日 8:46**  
  
"我查了全美所有电信数据库和电话服务供应商，结果一无所获"  
  
Beverly从座位上转身，两手张开，比了个标准的无奈手势，可惜她的Boss并不领情  
  
"再查一遍"  
  
"我已经又查了一遍，一遍又一遍，找不到任何电子痕迹表明凌晨2点46分有电话打进你家"Beverly看着Jack，叹了口气  
  
"我告诉你电话铃响了"Jack一字一顿的强调  
  
"把你老婆吵醒了么？"Zeller斜靠在角落的椅子里开口  
  
"就我一人"Jack坦言  
  
"打电话的人可能用的是你家门口的电话亭或者社区专线，任何一种情况都追踪不到信号"Price站在女法医身边附和道  
  
"你确定对方是Will么？"Beverly第五遍重复这个问题  
  
"肯定是Will"Jack斩钉截铁  
  
"那可是在凌晨，Jack，你也说了家里就你自己，你怎么知道你不是在做梦呢？"Zeller挥了挥手，像在教育一个无理取闹的小孩  
  
"我分的清现实和梦境，另外，如果你还要继续质疑我，Zeller，我必须得请你出去了"Jack的音调不高，但其中的威胁意味十足  
  
Zeller耸了耸肩，识趣的噤声  
  
"不过话说回来，你通知Lecter医生了么？"Price的声音悠悠的传来  
  
"他…"  
  
"Jack"  
  
说曹操曹操到. Hannibal的身影适时出现在门口，颔首向几人问好，丝毫不受室内低气压的影响，一如既往地淡定从容，谦和有礼。  
  
"你说Will给你打电话了…"  
  
Jack扶额，把事情从头到尾复述了一遍。这次法医组的三人没再出声打搅，但说到结论时他的语气明显有些生硬。  
  
Hannibal全程安静的聆听，在对方结束后又等了一会儿才启声  
  
"你提到Will的声音和平时不太一样…"  
  
"他表现的很惊慌，念了好几遍我的名字，之后还不断祈求，语言完全缺乏逻辑和条理"  
  
"照这么说，他通话时的精神状态可能不太稳定，Will的脑炎不久前才治好，认知方面或许依然存在障碍…"Hannibal顺着他的话往下说，像在等待回答又似喃喃自语。  
  
Jack正欲张口，却被一阵短促的嗡鸣声打断，他比了个手势，随后退去一边，将手机靠近耳畔。  
  
男人的肩膀在通话的过程中逐渐绷紧，他始终没有说话，因而听筒里的声音得以清晰的传进在场每一个人的耳朵里：  
  
""Jack…Jack…我是 Will……我不知道我在哪儿…我什么也看不见…我错了………我大错特错…求你了,Jack,求你了…"  
  
 **2月15日 18:01**  
  
"来电的声纹比对结果出来了，对方确实是Will，根据号码，Beverly追踪IP地址显示电话是从这个地方打来的 "Jack一边说一边把帽子往下压了压。  
  
上午实验室里的那幕过于震撼，电流改变了Will的原有声线，惊恐和悲戚像是寒冷多风的天气里云雾缭绕的呼吸一般席卷而来。在那之后，Jack很快给三人组下发任务，和Hannibal回办公室就夫夫二人的社会关系再次进行排查，直到刚才他们才获得了第一条线索。  
  
Hannibal注视着眼前这座建筑，在一望无际的原野间以一种鹤立鸡群的气势傲然耸立，像是一尊漠视群雄的庞然大物，在残阳的掩映下低语着请君入瓮。  
  
快到门口时，Jack再次举起手机，点击重新拨号，不疾不徐的电话铃从门的对面响起  
  
两人互相交换了个眼神，拉开铁门  
  
明暗交换令他们的视野出现了片刻空白，当视觉回归，几人继续循着铃声深入腹地。空气中像是蒙着层薄纱，万物灰蒙蒙的，室外的阳光透不过铜墙铁壁  
  
声音越来越大，也越发急促，当他们最终停下脚步，一时间没有一个人开口  
  
废弃的工作台上胡乱散着一层塑料布，一根断臂横亘在其间，手心里虚虚笼着一只手机  
  
但这并非众人缄默无声的原因  
  
近距离下，空气中的帷幔被彻底掀开，苍白的无名指上环着的那枚圆戒被一览无余  
  
Hannibal深吸一口气，阖上眼，他的呼吸和心跳仍旧在完美控制之下，但身体里的野兽已然觉醒  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "婚姻就是长期卖淫"出自张爱玲《倾城之恋》
> 
> “每个心智健全的人，多多少少都曾盼望自己所爱的人死去。”出自加缪《局外人》


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法医学知识全是瞎编，切勿当真

狭窄的阈限空间里悄然无声，沉默像是银灰色黏湿蛛丝织成的网，呼吸都变得清晰可闻  
  
断肢很明显是一只男士的左臂，骨节分明，蓝色的静脉血管隐约可见，皮肤甚至维持着轻微的光泽和弹性，可以断定是最近移除，切口平整，靠近桌面的位置还有淡淡的红痕  
  
与Hannibal不同，Will很少摘下戒指。紧张的时候还养成了转戒指的习惯。最初他把它看作是欲望的象征，代表对于陪伴的渴望；后来则更像是一份承诺，代表对于责任的主动担当。  
  
俩人的婚戒是Hannibal特地寻求法国工匠订制的，秉承素净的风格，通体为银色，内侧镶嵌有细碎的钻石，正面则是各自名字的缩写。因此当看清WG的字样后，答案呼之欲出。  
  
众人的目光在工作台和Hannibal之间来回跳转，从医生的眼神里读不出任何讯息。他的目光理智而冷漠，带着别人永远不敢靠近的居高临下感。眼里像是隔着层厚重而寒冷的雾气，遥远的藏在一片白茫茫的世界里。  
  
"保护现场，这些还需要带回实验室做进一步的研究"  
  
Jack一声令下，时间又恢复正常流逝，探员们纷纷忙碌起来。俩人静静地站了一会儿后，他惊奇的发现Hannibal的森然气场逐渐消退，转折点仅仅发生在断肢的指腹被宣告均有老茧之后。  
  
当晚，Hannibal坐在先前Will发生意外的书房里。大部分物品都被警方当作证据收缴，室内一下子变得空旷了不少。他抿了一小口威士忌，对着壁炉的火光发怔，如今线索不多，但他发现了几个有趣的地方。突然想到了什么，他起身打开窗，眺望狗屋的方向，房子设有小夜灯，氤氲夜色中，凝结成一个个温馨的光点，囊括其中的是两只睡着的狗和各自残留一半的食盘。  
  
  
 **日记 Ⅳ**  
如何打败一段婚姻?不需要什么七年之痒，背叛也与我八杆子打不着边，但是"欺骗"？我可以忍受很多事情，但是欺骗完全不在这一行列，这无异于谋杀，Hannibal Lecter每天都在消耗我，这甚至比真实的犯罪现场还让人筋疲力竭  
  
前段日子过得糟糕透了，开膛手不断犯案，Jack每天的面孔都比前一天更加阴沉，我在犯罪现场险些破坏了尸体。夜游症不断加剧，甚至出现了记忆断片，Hannibal陪我去他朋友的医院做了核磁共振，结果显示没有任何问题。Hannibal说我的问题在于心理而非生理，但我知道这无疑给了他更好研究我脑子的机会。  
  
我别无他选，只能每晚和他在书房里花半小时来"促膝长谈"，我遵从指使画那该死的钟，但是一周过去了没有一点好转  
  
我快要疯了，决定再去医院检查，但这才是噩梦的开始，我甚至不知道记忆是什么时候中断的，等我醒过来时，Sutcliffe医生被彻底划开，死在了我眼前。我给Jack和Hannibal打电话，但是情绪已经完全崩溃，等我再次醒来，他们告诉我患上了脑炎，需要去BSHCI观察一段时间。  
  
天杀的，我的脑子不需要一而再再而三的被搅拌，但是没人听我的，他们甚至采集了我的口腔拭子。  
  
期间的事我不想赘述，但那绝对是我最生不如死的半个月，不过拖这段时间的福，我想通了很多事  
  
我记起了之前Lecter对我治疗时热烈的白炽灯，记起了第一次检查无果时他上扬的唇角，记起了我给他画下的扭曲时钟…  
  
他对我的恐惧毫无同情，他的快乐甚至建立在我的痛苦之上  
  
我擅长吸屌(dick)，但完全不擅长应付一个混蛋(dick)，尤其是这个混蛋还有着惊天巨屌(super huge dick)的时候  
  
我必须在周年纪念日之前跟他摊牌，否则他会非比喻意义上的将我拆之入腹，针对这点，我毫不怀疑  
  
 **2月16日 9:00**  
  
连绵的雨沿着玻璃窗划出一道道泪痕般的轨迹。  
  
"DNA比对结果出来了，断肢不是Will的，手臂的主人名叫Karl Harrison，35岁， 单身，黑石基金职员" Beverly说这话时难掩如释重负的情绪  
  
"手机是一次性刻录机，没有指纹"  
  
"关于这人还有什么线索？"  
  
"联系了他们公司，部门主管称这人已经无故缺勤三天了，家里电话也没人接，查了信用卡和通讯记录，目前的状态很像失踪…"  
  
"又是失踪？"Jack皱眉  
  
"不过我觉得这伙计凶多吉少"Zeller很快插话  
  
Jack给了个眼神示意他继续  
  
"切口很平整，实际上有点过于平整，像是用某种工用型器械造成的，比如斧子，电锯，切割机"  
  
"通常情况下，伤及动脉，现场会非常血腥"他边说边比划了几下，Jack翻了个白眼  
  
"但是我们面前的这个，失血量很少，和正常手臂重量几乎无差。再者切口处的细胞彻底坏死，原体死亡的可能性非常大"  
  
Jack陷入沉思  
  
"不过有一点很奇怪"这回是Price  
  
"断肢若是死后被摘除，很可能受到过低温保存，五指甚至没有完全僵化，见不到身体的其他部分，无法判断准确的作案时间"  
  
“有去他家看过么？”  
  
“今天他们社区会派人过去，有任何情况会直接跟我们联系”  
  
 **1小时后**  
  
“Harrison先生，Harrison先生您在家么？”  
  
男人拢了拢身上的雨衣，制服的衣角仍逃不过被打湿的命运。  
  
他知道这家的住户，一个总是拽的二五八万的老混蛋。名义上在国企上班，实则干的只是文书类的工作；为人刻薄，每天西装革履的派头，装作一副高精尖人才的模样，相处久了便知道其虚假外表下的丑陋嘴脸。和社区里的大多数人都合不来，也难怪失联几天都没人管，最后还得上边派他过来确认安全。  
  
他又喊了几声，依然没人回应。无奈，他只得拿出备用钥匙，插入锁孔。  
  
推开门，一股强烈的压抑感如同海啸般扑面而来。男人的汗毛竖起，这是人类面临危险时，生理上天然的预警机制。  
  
室内没开灯，窗帘紧闭，有种夜间的既视感。在他身侧几米的地方，一轮巨大的黑影在朦胧的光线中露出了一丝轮廓。  
  
 **2月16日 10:22**  
  
Hannibal和Jack坐进办公室时，窗外的雨丝开始变本加厉。那人刚把检验结果说完，电话便打了进来。  
  
如果方才Jack没有一味低头关注报告，他会很容易就发现，当名字被念出来时，医生精心维护的表情有片刻的狰狞。脸上的情绪像是晃动的河水，漾过几次涟漪后又很快恢复沉寂。  
  
 **五天前**  
  
收音机里一如既往流淌着古典乐，曲目是克莱德曼的《水边的阿狄丽娜》。Hannibal此刻正坐在卷入交通拥堵的宾利里，身体后靠，轻合双眼，任由管乐齐奏的美丽乐音沁入脑中，和着节奏，指尖轻叩方向盘  
  
拜隔音效果所赐，车内很静，外界噪音极少渗进来，虽寸步难行，但在简单的一方天地里，Hannibal并无不满  
  
可惜好景不长，当前方的车流有了微弱动静时，斜后方的黑色丰田径直岔了过来，宾利被逼的险些追尾，周围立刻升起各种叫骂声。Hannibal皱眉，象征性地按了下喇叭，丰田的车窗里却伸出一只手，比着中指。  
  
部分脾气暴躁的车主还在骂骂咧咧，声音不大，但此起彼伏，足以扰乱Hannibal原有的好心情。前方的车辆，车蜡打的锃亮，与其主人粗俗不堪的行为恰成对比。  
  
克莱德曼的音乐进入了最后乐章，Hannibal考虑了一瞬，驶到丁字路口时，当即放弃了左行，方向盘右转跟上了丰田。最终在黑石基金的停车场熄火。  
  
他看着男人正了正领带，下车，等他走远后，Hannibal才从车里出来，确保周围没人后，撬开车门，仪表台上的名片盒才是他的最终目的。烫金的字体，只需一眼便将信息尽收眼底。  
  
他在心里默念了一遍，Karl Harrison  
  
返回驾驶座时，心情大好，想到结婚纪念日的餐品总算有了着落。  
  
  
 **2月16日 11:15**  
  
雷声震颤着玻璃窗，阴霾的天空中仿佛囤积了大量杀意，毫不顾忌地倾斜而下。  
  
现场的血腥味已经很淡了，但或许是室内装潢以红色为主调的缘故，看起来依然满目猩红，惊心胆战。  
  
第一个发现尸体的社工正哆哆嗦嗦站在角落里，夸张的向记录员比划着什么，取证人员井井有条的各司其职，偶尔低声交谈。  
  
Karl Harrison，"站"在房间中央，居高临下的睥睨众人。他脸上的表情混合着惊奇和恐惧，左臂从肩下尽失，右膀只剩下半截上臂;上半身赤裸，姿势微微扭曲，使镂空的身体构成了一个十分和谐而优美的螺旋形上升体态，富有音乐的旋律感，充满了艺术气息。  
  
Jack与人形雕像面面相觑，捏了捏鼻梁，尽管他很想自欺欺人，但尸体的损毁和呈现方式，无不在叫嚣着同一个名字。  
  
"内脏是怎样被移除的？"他还需要最后证实  
  
Zeller扭动嘴角"精细移除，典型外科医生的手法"  
  
这就是了，从此开膛手的作品又多了一件，断臂的维纳斯。  
  
此刻，他前所未有的想念Will。  
  
  
好事的撰稿人和记者之流将门外围了个水泄不通。某个熟悉的身影趁机淹没在了人群中，撑了个与灰白场景极其相称的黑色雨伞，面容隐在雨线里看不太真切，只露出伞柄位置一小部分玉色手指。目光冰冷的旁观着一切，嘴角歪出一个邪恶的弧度。  
  
  
Jack心烦意乱的行至窗边，试图理清思路，却总觉得中间少了一环。侧写师和受害者之前按说毫无瓜葛，案件发展到这一步，还需要有什么东西把两人联系起来，究竟是什么呢  
  
正这么想时，余光瞥见不远处的证物袋，他大踏步走过去，终于找到了串联思维的那条红线，Hannibal Lecter的名片正安静的躺在桌面

*****

  
有很长一段日子，Will对自身的精神状态产生过怀疑，与他的脑炎无关，时间早在那之前。他曾主动向Hannibal坦言，觉得自己疯了，对方的回答他记忆犹新。

"你知道英语中的insane和lunatic有什么不同么？"

"两个虽都是表示精神异常的形容词，但还存在细微的区别"

"insane是指大脑天生有问题，应该接受专门的物理治疗;与之相对，lunatic则是指被月亮，也就是luna暂时剥夺了理智。在十九世纪的英国，被认定是lunatic的人，哪怕犯下罪行，也会从轻处置，原因不在于他们本身，而是受了月光的蛊惑。这曾经被写入法典，月亮会使人陷入疯狂的说法，法律上获得过认可。"

Will抬头，眼睛虽在眺望夜空，意识却徘徊在遥远的记忆中。

整个舞台已经搭建完毕，各路角色也在掌声与喝彩中粉墨登场。然而，每一部戏都有一些聚光灯照射不到的角落，那里往往隐藏着不为人知又至为关键的线索。在主配角纷纷背着流利的台词，诠释悲欢离合的同时，有的人却甘愿成为一个不起眼的舞台机关。

机关会在剧情需要的时候及时送上演出的道具甚至演员。所有人也就忽略了，一切尽在它掌握之中的事实。一旦机关停止运作或是步骤出错，戏就乱了。

这个舞台机关叫做"奈落"，梵语的意思是"地狱"

我，就要做一个奈落。Will心想。

满月高悬，清冷的月光撒在他空无一物的无名指上，从某个特定的角度来看，像极了一枚银戒。

*****  
Hannibal的耳边一阵嗡鸣，像是交响乐中低沉的大提琴。他一动不动地注视着犯罪揭秘上关于案情的报道，眉毛在头顶的灯光下投射出狭长的阴影，双眼完全隐藏在了黑暗里。当读到Karl Harrison被摆成了米洛斯的维纳斯的样式时，他的瞳孔深处幽幽闪烁着绝不容忍的光芒。

显而易见，有人擅自修改了他的设计

**翌日**

温柔的日光拥裹着街区，春天的早晨丝毫不让人感觉寒冷。

Bella照例去取订阅的报纸，她打开信箱，意外的发现里面几近满满当当。想到自己出差几天，Jack必定没有按时整理，无奈的叹了口气，将里面的东西依次拿出来，分门别类。当指尖划过一个稍大的白色信封时，她停下了动作，封面上除了Jack的名字外什么也没有，她掂了掂重量，猜想是本书或者文件，困惑只在她心中积聚了几秒，便很快锁上箱门，转身，朝着家的方向走去。

"亲爱的，有你的信"

远处，头戴鸭舌帽的男人装作不经意的从房前路过。在确定女人把东西带走后，他按捺下激动，开始编辑短信：一切顺利。

思索了几秒，又在结尾加上了一句：一切顺利，要庆祝一下么，Will


End file.
